Lovely Lies
by neversaynever101
Summary: Max is a goody two shoes, over achiever, she can't stand it when people are bad. What happens when somebody comes into her life and her life is completely flipped around? What will happen? LOTS OF FAX! sorry i suck at summary's, give it a chance, you know you wanna!
1. Chapter One

Hey everybody! Yep I haven't update din like FOREVER well that's because well I kind of forgot about this website so yeah…anyway I have better writing skills so I'm re writing this so yeah.. here you go!

Chapter one

Tucking away the loose strays of hair that feel from my messy bun that sat on top of my head, I stared down at the final exam on my test. Smiling to myself I marked the last question. Looking up at the digital clock I saw that we only had 45 minutes left to go. Standing up I grabbed my bag and made my way to the teacher's desk.

"Here you go miss." Giving her a small smile I left the classroom with dreaded students bound to fail the test. Giving a breath of relief I walked down the cleared out hallways. Passing class after class I saw the lit up exit sign. Pushing the door open I was instantly greeted by the warmth of the spring breeze. Putting on some sunglasses I saw my car in the distance. Shouldering my bag I grabbed my keys. Rushing over to it, I just want to get out of here before even more students come out. It's not that I don't like them; it's that they don't like me. I was about to put the keys into the door when somebody spoke.

"Boo." Giving a small shriek, my keys clattered to the ground. Whipping around I was greeted by the all too familiar deep brown eyes.

"Gosh damn it Fang, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him while throwing my hands up in the air. Crouching down I grabbed the keys.

"Why do you always curse at me?" he questioned me while leaning on my car. Rolling my eyes I pushed him off of it so I could get to the door.

"Simple, I hate you. Do you need me to say it slower? Here, I insist, .You." With that I shoved open the door, throwing my bag in first. I was about to slam my door shut when somebody grabbed it.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Looking up at him I saw how sorry he was. Sorry my ass.

"I'm good enough to forgive you, but not stupid enough to trust you again. Goodbye Fang." With a slam of the door I sped out of the parking lot to the school. Gosh how I hate that boy so much.

Fang's POV:

Gosh how I love her so much.

So what do you guys think about it now? I like it better! Please comment and all that good stuff!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Pulling up to my driveway I scrambled out of the car and ran inside of my house. Once the door clicked indicating it was closed I dropped my bag on the floor, along with my shoes. Grabbing the hairband that held my hair up in a messy bun I quickly took it out and shook my hair out. Smiling I ruffled it a bit. Running to the kitchen I grabbed a red apple and walked upstairs to my room. Stopping at the top of the stairs I heard a door creak. Bringing the apple away from my mouth I called out.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Silence, interesting. Slowly I opened my door and creeped inside. Surveying my surroundings I sighed out a breath of relief when I realized that indeed I was home alone. Throwing what was left of the apple into my trash I plopped down on my bed, re-thinking my day over. You all are probably wondering why I hate fang so much, that my dears is a very long story. See we use to be best friends, un-separable, that was until the day he decided to lead me on and date my arch enemy Lissa. Oh, and trust me Lissa and I go way back! That's a whole different story though. Anyway he led me on, I thought he liked me to; turns out he liked Lissa more. Shaking my head I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower on hot I dropped my clothes to the floor. Looking around for my iPod I groaned. I left it downstairs. Grabbing a white towel I wrapped it around myself and I walked out of the bathroom. Opening the door I ran into a wall. No scratch that, not a wall, someone. Screaming I pushed them away from me.

"God damn it Max shut the hell up!" opening my eyes a bit I saw Fang in front of me covering his ears. Gritting my teeth together I stormed over to him and hit him in the head.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, huh?" I screamed. He chuckled. If possible I got even angrier.

"Well you see I'm staying with you for a couple of months." That was it my whole world froze.

"What do you mean you're staying with me for a couple of months?"

Sorry this is really short it's just I had to update this really quick so yeah um review and all that good stuff oh and why do you think he is staying with her for a couple of months? PLOT TWIST! Anyway so yeah do all that good stuff love you guys MWUAH.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Staring at Fang I waited for his answer. He crossed his arms over his chest making his muscles flex in the tiniest way. Bringing my gaze up to his eyes I counted to wait.

"Our parents are going away on a trip, there taking Ella and Gazzy with them. They left us here and told me to stay with you." Giving him a blank stare I walked downstairs grabbed my iPod, walked back up the stairs past him and slammed my door shut. Slowly I made my way to the now steam filled bathroom. In all honesty I didn't feel like taking a shower now, I felt like grabbing some ice cream and watching some sad movie. Why couldn't they like I don't know take me with them? No, why didn't they tell me? Heaving a grunt I turned off the shower keeping my bathroom door open I opened the drawers to my dresser. Throwing a pair of yoga shorts behind me and a tank top I slammed the drawers shut. Putting on my bra and underwear I threw on the shorts and tank top. Leaving my hair down I made my way downstairs. Looking to my right I saw Fang lounging on the couch with the remote in his hand surfing the channels. Scoffing I crossed my arms and jutted my right hip out whilst leaning on my leg.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked while eyeing him. He lazily looked at me.

"Watching TV, what do you think you're doing?" He retorted back. I gave him my are-you-serious face.

"Watching you watch TV on my couch- wait get out of my house!" I pointed to the door behind me. His eyes held a twinkle in them as he looked at me, giving me a lopsided grin he stood up. Easily towering over me about 4 inches. Slowly he walked over to me, with each stepped I back up. When he finally reached me my back had hit the wall. My arms where still crossed over my chest.

"Why do you hate me max?" He questioned, he was giving a small sad smile that you could barely see unless you were looking for it.

"I have my reasons; get out of my way Fang." I tried to push him but he gripped my waist. I almost gasped when I felt I tiny spark fly from his touch. Keyword ALMOST. My hands where now on his chest since he was so close to me a paper could be held.

"What reasons?" HE cocked his head a bit, he didn't know. I planned to keep it that way.

"Reasons." I said simple. Still staring into his onyx orbs. Those onyx orbs I fell in love with. Shaking the thought out of my head I averted my gaze.

"Look at me Max." Slowly I brought my eyes to his.

"What." I snapped. He can't do this to me, not again I won't let it happen. I have everything, I'm good at school, good grades, well everything. He isn't going to mess me up this time. No.

"Please." He begged, he was practically hugging me now, but I made no move to hug him back.

"No Fang, let me go." I tried to pull back but he burrowed his head into the crook of my neck.

"Please, just tell me. I miss you." Those three words made me crack.

"Missed me? Missed me! Well screw you nick, screw you for making me fall in love with you. Screw you for leading me on. Screw you, screw this! Screw you for breaking my heart." The last sentence was barely above a whisper. Fang was still in shock from my outburst. Roughly pushing him away I ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door shut. Leaning against it I slid down to the floor. The tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore, I can't. How am I going to survive a couple months with him? I just admitted my secret to him out of anger. Stupid stupid stupid! Sniffling I wiped away some of the tears on the palm of my hand. Going up I shut my curtains causing it to be dark. Grabbing the remote I turned on some HBO and played titanic. Crawling up in bed I wrapped myself layer upon layer of blanket. Grabbing some tissues I began to watch the heartbreaking sad movie. Aroudn the middle of the movie I was now in tears sobbing uncontrollable about Rose and Jack when my door creaked open. Looking over I saw Fang leaning in the doorway. Sighing I rubbed away some of the tears.

"What do you want Fang?" I croaked out, my voice hoarse from crying. He leaned up, stood up straight and walked in. Shutting the door behind him.

"Can I come in here?" Without waiting for my answer he rushed over and plopped down on my bed beside me.

"Sure I'm totally okay with that." Sarcasm dripping off of my voice. He gave a little chuckle.

"I'm glad you are." Shooting him a glare I looked back at the TV. "Titanic, classic." You could tell that he didn't want to watch it. Rolling my eyes I groaned.

"Why are you in here?" I asked him. He gave a short sigh and sat up wrapping an arm around me. Pulling my to him, he put me in front of him. His legs were on either side of me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"'Cause I want to fix things." Giving a snort I laughed.

"Good luck with that." You could practically hear his roll his eyes.

"No trust me I will, you can count on that." Shaking my head I tried to get up.

"Fang, I don't think you get it, I hate you to the point where if you don't get your hands off of me I will murder you." His grip tightened. "I'm serious Fang." Lie. I would never hurt him; there is no ways to describe how badly he hurt me. There is no pain worse than that. Unless you count dying over one million times then no.

"Let me try." Shaking my head no he pulled me toward him. Putting his head on my shoulder I could feel his hot breath down my neck. "One chance?"

"You had one, you blew it." I told him with no emotion in my voice.

"Please? I'll do anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Go get me ice cream."

"What?" I looked over to see him give me a crazy look on his face.

"Did I stutter? If you want to fix it you have to take baby steps, so go get me ice cream." He smiled brightly at me and released me, running out of the room I heard him rush downstairs. That was when it occurred to me. What have I done?

Haha I keep doing plot twists! There so fun to do! Anyway review and all that good stuff!


	4. Chapter Four

Ok so here is a quick note I keep getting PM messages saying I took the story listen, my old account was shotmeoutofthesky98 I changed my name to NYCchic 'cause I wanted something short and simple. As harry styles would say "Simple, but effective."-Harry Styles. So yeah carry on! Ill update later I just re wrote the first three chapters plus I'm working on other stuff so yeah, bye!


End file.
